1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for practicing and improving the hitting of a baseball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for baseball practice is that they do not improve ones batting and hitting skills very much, or well. And known apparatus for improving a user's stance generally is not suitable for improving his or her batting hitting average, and furthermore such apparatus when available is very complicated and expensive.
Another common problem of known type baseball practice apparatus is that they are not inexpensive, nor are they easily set up and adjusted by an unskilled user.
A further problem is that known type baseball practice apparatus can not be adjusted for all types of pitches of a baseball, i.e. low, high, wide, close, etc. in addition to right in the center.
A still further problem is that known type baseball practice apparatus can not be easily and quickly adjusted for all types of hitters, and for either right handed or left handed batters, which of course is very desirable in such batting practice structure.
Existing prior patents which may relate to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,473,227, Klaus, Sep. 25, 1984; 3,979,116, Matchick, Sep. 7, 1976; 3,342,487, David, Sep. 19, 1967.
The Klaus patent shows a baseball pitcher's practice device having a verticle support frame for the purpose of improving a pitcher's throwing skills. Matchick teaches a training device for a batter which can improve the batter's stride performance. And the patent to David is a batter's stance and stride practice plate.
However, none of these patents show the device of the present invention, nor do any of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.